


【祁张】山水

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】山水

张岱想，如若生平所遇，乃有知己，那必定是极幸运的。  
人无癖不可与之交，以其无深情。这样说来，思狂思狷，他一贯是不寂寞的，论词曲小道，他从不缺闲时与共抚掌一笑的往来客。只是说起别的就不一样了，他坐在书案前，握着少年人一笔轻狂自许，写：“知我其天，不向人间索知己。”  
刚刚完稿的《古今义烈传》正搁在一边，他用目光再一次摩挲过书脊。不受抑制的遐想总比他自己更骄傲，脑海中浮起的故典是孔子删削，慨叹着，知我罪我，其惟春秋。  
一不小心竟然上比圣人的少年郎回过神来，失笑，在心里想着罪过罪过，藏不住扬起的眼尾。  
眉梢如笔笔如刀。  
知我者，其天地山水。  
可少不得要寻人作序的，如此骄傲，万万掩饰不得——怎么能掩呢，太史公著一部惊天动地的《史记》，藏诸名山大川，莫非是不能自信而乞灵于他物？张岱一手在案上抚平新收的信笺，另一手提着笔杆一下下地敲桌沿，应拍子哼起小曲：“那里去遨游大海，凑着个骑鲸客醉得孩咍，把一座龙门险撞歪……”  
还没来得及从头细细读起，探眼一看他那小调便接不下去：  
“此刻一出，藏之名山，传之都邑，自是宇宙间不朽文字。”  
奇怪。张岱愣了愣，瞪着落款处的名字，唇角一个劲儿地向上，还像那个人就站在眼前似的，嘟囔着问他：祁世培，你怎么知道？  
这样的疑问始终藏在张岱心里，并不为别的，只不过是觉得不好问出口。于是不留神就深埋了很多年，直到寓山园建成，张岱带着给《寓山注》写的题跋寻上门去。  
“非其笔墨之妙，特其闻见之真也，区区门外汉，何足遂与深语？”水榭席上，祁彪佳捧着跋文一字一字地读，读罢了便笑，“宗子如何会是门外汉，如此见地，真不知哪里得来！”  
那时张岱已半酣了，一抬眼顺着话头便问他：“那你呢，彪佳——你当初，安知我为地下之碧血扬眉吐气，安知我平生大志在史笔传世，你……你安知我如此？”  
“安知么……”祁彪佳转过头来，眸子亮亮的。  
存乎人者，莫良于眸子，这是圣贤书里的话，果然是不错的，张岱想，酒阑夜永，他邂逅这样明亮的月光。  
“我知之山水间。”  
祁彪佳实在是个有山水之癖的人，不然，也不至于倾付如此心力在寓山园。一座名园出世，叔父是不满的：吾侄得寓山是为退步，浓艳于山水，淡漠于仕宦，其如兼济天下何？  
这句话，祁彪佳从未对旁人说起，倒是张岱偶然知道了，便不禁愤愤。  
山水。  
江山。  
一字之差，他知道，彪佳心里的那片山水，到底江山壮阔。  
这愤愤最终还是没藏住，像是年少时遮不了的意气。来年暮春，他就坐在去岁见过月光的水榭里，写，我语游人识不识，如此太平岂易得。谁使四方同此地，园中主人得无意？  
落笔的时候他轻轻笑了一笑。此地僻静，结伴来游赏的士女们不会看见，这里有个不请自来的客人，忽发了少年狂，背地里，悄悄地，说他们什么都不懂。  
这首诗不会让太多人瞧见，可祁彪佳自然是不可或缺的第一个，病榻上他看见日光入户，落在信笺，墨色浓淡，如闻空谷足音。  
空谷足音——他将这比拟写在回书上，只此一词便够了。张宗子是何等样笔力？一字之评，若有千百言，他看了，自然都明白。  
这四字在张岱的唇齿间抿过，像是上好的乳酪。他心底里又有小曲忍不住地想要哼出声来：  
“比似你柳畔清溪一钓船，有两岸青山见。”  
你在空谷里，山水无人赏，我去寻你。  
“不脱蓑衣戴月眠，晓露泠泠溅，长伴的鹭鸥群，时对着芙蓉面。”  
余独邀天幸，好游览，则有祁世培，为我山水知己。

【注】  
1.第二段“安知”，宗子问得是“怎么”，祁先生答的是“哪里”，一个偷换概念。  
2.“余好游览，则有刘同人、祁世培为山水知己。”很对不起刘先生，他被我的cp滤镜滤掉了。

【梗源】  
1.张岱《陶庵梦忆》《四书遇》《寓山注跋》《寓山士女游春曲》《祭周戩伯文》  
2.张岱《古今义烈传》及祁彪佳序  
3.祁彪佳《林居尺牍》《鱼儿佛》（两段小曲都是祁先生的！）  
4.祁承勋《寓山述》  
第一次写小甜饼！  
两位少年郎都好可爱啊嘤嘤嘤！尤其是祁先生的小曲！


End file.
